The present invention relates to a camera cover for taking a self-portrait and a method of making the same, wherein the camera cover enables user to take a self-portrait by attaching the cover to an existing camera.
Recently, a film-installed miniature camera, so-called disposal camera or a film with lenses, has been widely used because of its light-weight, compactness, portability, low-cost, etc., and thus everyone can easily enjoy taking a picture irrespective of age or gender.
Under such circumstance, it has been desired that user can take a photograph of himself or herself, rather than having a picture taken by others, by operating a camera, while watching his or her look or pose. There has also been such a demand to take an enjoyable picture to the memory of a party or the like with a desired arrangement, or a picture with a certain person without any assist of others.
In these cases, user sets a camera having a self-timer on a tripod or a desk, etc., focuses the camera on a hypothetical subject while looking through a viewfinder by imagining the position of the subject and decides a scope of picture by moving the camera back and forth. Thereafter, user sets a self-timer and then moves to the position to be taken a picture.
The above mentioned conventional way of taking a picture is based on a hypothetical position and a scope of picture. Therefore, there has been problems as follows. It is hard to take a picture as intended. It is hard to click the shutter when the photographer is satisfied. It takes a time to position and forcus the camera. Further, conventionally, a camera, which can take a self-portrait as a subject, has not been provided.
In view of the foregoing unsolved problems, the present invention aims at providing a camera cover for taking a self-portrait which enables user to take a picture of himself or herself with an intended camera angle, scope of picture and timing only by attaching the cover to an existing camera. The present invention also aims at providing a method of making the camera cover.